DE 28 55 234 C2 illustrates a double mowing finger that can be attached onto a bed plate. The double finger includes an upper element and a lower element. A blade gap is formed between the upper and lower elements to accommodate the mowing sickle. The lower element includes a support plate and a carrier. The support plate forms a sickle support for each mowing finger. The sickle supports are connected to each other at a rear end via a connection web. The carrier has a carrier arm for each mowing finger. The carrier arms are connected via a further connection web to each other. The upper element is formed in two parts with two separate fingers. The two fingers are connected at a free end with the fingers of the lower element to form the sickle support. The two fingers can, respectively, be attached on an end facing to the rear on the bed plate. It is disadvantageous in this case, however, that the two separate fingers of the upper element are only stabilised by the assembly on the bed plate. Especially as transverse forces are applied to the fingers, as they can, for example, be produced when a stone gets between a sickle blade and a counter cutting edge, the double finger can be easily bent.
DE 197 34 337 A1 illustrates a similar double finger design. Here, the fingers of the upper element are connected to each other at their rear ends via a connection web. However, in this case the danger still exists, that when transverse forces are produced, the fingers of the upper element, especially, in the area of the blade gap, can be easily bent.
DE 29 45 960 A1 discloses a similar double finger design. Here in one embodiment, the connection web, between the fingers of the upper element, is not arranged at the rear end of the finger, but further to the front. Thus, when transverse forces are produced, a bending of the rear end of the finger of the upper element can be produced. Further, the entire connection web is formed with a bulge to enable the attachment screws, with which the cutting blades are attached on a sickle bar, to pass between the upper element and the lower element of the double finger. In this case, the bulge cannot be produced high enough to mount the mowing sickle in two different assembly positions. The mowing sickle can only be used such that screw heads project upwards from the attachment screws of the cutting blades. In a reversed assembly position where the screw nuts project upwards, the cutting blade cannot be mounted. Here, the screw shafts pass through the screw nuts and project further from the mowing sickle than the screw heads. The height of the bulge is limited insofar as in the transition from the connection web to the attachment ends of the finger of the upper element, warpages are produced during excessive degrees of deformation.